1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to dirigible vehicles, and particularly, to a self-propelled vehicle having a steering assembly such that the vehicle can spin about its own axis, can traverse linear paths, or can move along curved paths of varying radius.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various vehicles, particularly recreational vehicles, capable of providing unique or unusual motion have been available for some time. U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,035; 3,306,627; 3,438,649; 3,717,360 and 3,829,127 are generally illustrative of such prior art devices. These, as well as other vehicles, can be used both for recreation and for exercise in that they are self-propelled and provide considerable entertainment.
While the prior art devices have been generally satisfactory, they have received less than full commercial acceptance because of the complexity and expense required to construct them, or because of the numerous disadvantages which they often exhibit. For example, many prior art systems are unstable and thus pose a serious safety hazard for children. Many of them also exhibit extremely limited flexibility in movement or maneuverability. As a result, children often lose interest after a short period of time.
Many of the shortcomings typical in the prior art stem from the fact that the steering assemblies are modifications or variations of conventional steering assemblies used in vehicles designed not for recreation or entertainment, but for transportation, i.e., for getting from one place to another. Transportation vehicles, however, must meet very different design criteria not suitable for recreation vehicles. The purposes and desired operational characteristics of transportation vehicles are thus basically different from the steering systems which might be available for recreational vehicles.
By starting with the basic design construction of a conventional transportation vehicle, many recreational and entertainment vehicles have been unnecessarily limited in flexibility and maneuverability. Similar limitations are therefore imposed on the amount of enjoyment which can be derived from such prior art assemblies.